What is Past Cannot be Changed
by dragonlord's knight
Summary: Shido's life was great until dreams of the past come back to haunt him. Mysterious vampires have appeared that could have something to do with it. Shidox OC, ShidoxRiho, Cainx OC Long Awaited Chapter up!
1. Dreams of Dark Days

Darkness has cast its shadow over the town of Transylvania. In the midst of the darkness, a dim light shines in a castle that overshadows the church, on the far end of the town.  
  
Inside this castle, a man of 27 years walks hastily down a dark corridor. His lavender hair falling wildly down his shoulders. His heart is racing and he is breathing hard, but he finally makes it to his destination. Standing before a set of doors that lead to his lover and captor's room, he whispers a silent prayer. Fear has finally griped but he is not going to stop now. Opening the doors, he walks in. The room is well furnished. A sitting area, wardrobe, tables, and curtained area frame a massive bed in the center of the room. Even in the darkness, the blood red colour of the curtained canopy and the sheets stood out. Approaching the bed, the man saw the figure of a woman sleeping. He stood by her and looked around. The darkness of her ebony hair extenuated her tan skin. The ghost of a ring still haunted her left hand. Hesitating, he woke her. The woman's eyes fluttered open before she spoke.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Her strong Tuscan accent echoed in the room. Holding his finger to her lips the man spoke.  
  
"I am leaving this place and I want you to come with me." The woman rose making the blanket covering her naked body fall to her lap. What the man said to her shocked her but scared her even more.  
  
"We can't. Shido, you can't he'll find you."  
  
Shido sat next to her and cupped her face his eyes pleadingly watched her.  
"Why can't we? Don't you see what he is? What he has done to us?"  
  
The woman looked at him, her anger burning through her eyes. "What he has done to you. You and he have done this to me."  
  
Shido looked down at the scars on her breast. It disgusted him. How could he have done that to her?  
  
"I am truly sorry. I cannot take it back, but I beg for your forgiveness."  
  
She turned away from him. She could not forgive him. She did not know how to. Her hatred ran deep; Shido had treated her cruelly ever since she had become a vampire. Unfortunately, she still cared for him. Their captor on the other hand had done something more heinous. Something that would tear the soul of any woman. Shido cupped her chin and brought her eyes back to his.  
  
"Please" said Shido quietly as he caressed her cheek. She whimpered, only once did Shido show compassion toward her, but never again after that. This was different, his feelings, everything came though that one touch. He cared for her just as she did for him. Shido didn't want her to go through the same torture that he had gone through. He wanted her to be safe.  
  
"I cannot Shido." She said behind tears. This was too much. She wanted more than anything to run away from this place, to be free of what she was.  
  
"Why? Please tell me why?" Shido asked, holding back tears.  
  
"Because I am trapped. He will not release me. Release my soul." She answered.  
  
"I-I don't..."  
  
"You never will." She said cutting him off. The castle doors opened and footsteps could be heard throughout the corridors.  
  
"You must go now Shido if you want to get away."  
  
"I am not going to leave you." Shido said as he grabbed her hands. The woman pulled away and almost yelled. "Go Shido!"  
  
Shido Pulled a pendant from his neck and placed it in her hands. He kissed her passionately as the footsteps got closer. Their foreheads touching, Shido spoke again whispering. "I will come back for you. I promise."  
  
"I know you will." She replied. Without another word, Shido ran out of the room.  
  
"Shido-san? Shido-san!" Riho said while waving her hand in front of his face. Shido blinked but continued to look out the window of his office.  
  
"Shido, are you listening?" Yayoi asked. Her eyes fixed on Shido's intense face. He didn't answer; he was lost in his thoughts of the past. Shido kept his many of his memories of his early life as a vampire locked away. Praying he would never have to think of them again. Unfortunately, they came flooding back. But why? He needed to figure it out. There had to be a reason why the most painful parts of his immortal life decided to come out for some air.  
  
"Shido!" Guni yelled as she pulled at his face.  
  
"Hm..?" Shido answered.  
  
"We have a case." Yayoi said.  
  
"A night breed?" He asked.  
  
"Probably. However, the victims are different. The breed only attacks men. They're left bleeding to death in dark alleys."  
  
"So the night breed is only drinking blood." Said Shido. Yayoi nodded.  
  
"That's weird. Why would a night breed just drink blood and not take a host?" Riho asked.  
  
"Because the night breed that we're after isn't a night breed at all." Shido answered.  
  
"Then what is it?" Yayoi asked. Shido looked away from the window and at Yayoi. With a smirk he spoke. "That's what we need to find out. So Yayoi, you up to a chase?"  
  
Yayoi smiled. "Is that a challenge?" she said in a flirtatious tone. Shido smirk became wider.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Yayoi said. Shido and Yayoi got up and began to leave the office. Shido turned towards Riho and Guni and smiled.  
  
"Come on. I may need you guys." He said as he left the room. Riho and Guni walked out of the office and headed to the car where Shido and Yayoi waited. 


	2. You Came to me

Riho, Shido, and Yayoi stood in Tokyo square. They had traveled all over Tokyo and there was no sign of their mysterious breed. Shido wasn't looking anymore or at all for that matter. His mind was still in another time. He couldn't shake of the feeling that his memories had something to do with this night breed they were tracking. As the group began walking, Shido stopped. He could sense something coming.  
"It's here." He said.  
"Is it a night breed?" Yayoi asked.  
"No. This is different." Answered Shido. The presence he felt was familiar, something from the past.  
"Um.Shido-san. I think I found our breed." Riho said. She pointed at a dark haired woman who was leading a man down a dark alley.  
"Stay here." Shido said. Shido and Yayoi ran after the woman. Riho sighed and went back to the car. Shido and Yayoi caught up to their breed in the alley. She turned away from her meal and stared at the pair before her. Her brown eyes turned yellow as she bit into her finger. A bushido blade appeared from her blood. Shido was frozen, she was a vampire, but why did she look so familiar?  
'Giulietta?' He whispered to himself. 'But it can't be.'  
While Shido was thinking, Yayoi pulled out her gun and aimed at the vampire's chest. She looked at Shido who was like a deer in headlights as he watched the vampire charge at them. He came to when he heard Yayoi's gun go off.  
"No!" Shido screamed as the vampire hit the ground. There was a brief groan then the vampire passed out. Shido went to the vampire's side and checked the wound. Luckily, Yayoi hit her in the shoulder. Letting out a relived sigh, he spoke.  
"She's alive."  
Yayoi put her gun away and kneeled by Shido. She was a bit confused.  
"What's wrong Shido? Do you know her?" Yayoi asked.  
"We need to get her out of here." Said Shido, ignoring Yayoi's question. Yayoi shrugged and left the alley. Shido lifted the vampire off the ground. Holding her closely to his trembling body, he headed to the car. Riho watched from the passenger's seat as Shido returned. Something about him seemed different. His look was distant, mysteriously relieved and happy, but distant.  
Shido sat in the back with the injured vampire. His mind was racing as he caressed her face. There were so many things he wanted to know. Things he didn't want to know, but had to understand. The vampire groaned and opened her eyes.  
"Shido?" she whispered. "Are you real this time? Or are you another dream?" Shido took her hand and placed on his face.  
"No dream." He whispered back. The vampire smiled and closed her eyes again. Riho watched. Her face red with jealousy. Why was Shido so tender towards a vampire that was killing innocent people? Guni watched Riho and decided that she should exploit Riho's jealousy.  
"So Riho. You jealous?" Guni asked nudgingly.  
"Shut up. You evil little imp!" Riho retorted. She turned in her seat and watched the cars go by. Riho was jealous, furiously jealous. She and Shido had a special relationship. She was apart of him and he apart of her. And no one, not Cain, Yayoi, or even some mysterious vampire from Shido's past was going to come between that. She'd make sure of it. 


	3. Old Memories Comes to Life

"Giulietta." Cain said. "Come to me love."  
  
Giulietta obediently approached Cain and stood by his side. Shido was on the other side of Cain. With a threatening glare, he placed a hand on Cain's shoulder. Giulietta was a bit frightened of Shido. He had a way of brutally torturing her when he got jealous. She only felt safe when she was with Cain in his room.  
  
"I bought you a gift love." Cain said as he handed her a box. Giulietta opened the box to find a blood red gown. Its elegance came from it sensual look. The very low cut v-neck was complemented by the lace sleeves and ribbon tie corset.  
  
"I would like for you to try it on before tonight's gala." Cain said as he walked away. Giulietta watched him leave then entered a curtained room. She changed into the gown but was having trouble lacing the corset. She peeked out of the curtain, looking for one of her handmaidens, none were present. Shido, sensing the younger vampire's distress, entered the curtained room. Giulietta wend rigid, when she felt Shido's form dwarf her own. She went stiff when Shido placed his hands on her shoulder. Shido brushed his lips against her ear as he whispered.  
  
"Are you having trouble little one?" Giulietta didn't answer. Her throat was dry. His touch was making her nervous. Shido ran his hands down her back, smiling when she shivered from his touch. Taking the ribbon, Shido slowly laced the corset, gently brushing his fingers against her back. He was enjoying her reaction to his touch but something about what he was doing felt wrong. There was something he had to tell her, but how would he do it. He tightened the corset and tied it.  
  
"There little one. It is finished." Said Shido. He kissed her shoulder, then her neck before looking up at her. Much to his surprise she was trembling.  
  
"What's wrong little one?"  
  
"Y-you." She answered. Shido turned her around and held her. Giulietta was terrified, what was Shido planning to do to her this time. Shido continued to hold her until she relaxed in his arms.  
  
"I have a confession to make. If you are willing to receive it." Giulietta nodded against his chest.  
  
"The torture I put you through. I apologize. But it will get worse. Not because I don't care about you. That is far from it. It's because I care that I do these things." Giulietta pulled away. Shido wasn't making any sense.  
  
"What?" Shido sighed deeply before taking again. "What I do is for your own protection. Cain will try everything to destroy what ever humanity you have left. I know this doesn't make any sense, but he will torture you in order to make you conform to his wishes. I don't want you to be weak or you will lose yourself. I want you to forgive me for what I may do."  
  
Giulietta remained silent. How was she supposed to forgive something that hadn't happened yet. Shido looked at her, he knew that he would not get an answer from her. It didn't matter. At least she knew what he was doing. She would understand when the time came. He lightly kissed her brow and left her with her thoughts. Giulietta looked at the curtain and began to cry uncontrollably. ********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Shido placed Giulietta on the couch in his office and knelt by it. Yayoi entered the kitchen and warmed a glass of blood. Riho sat on the arm of couch watching Shido dress the now healing wound on the vampire's shoulder.  
  
"Who is she Shido-san."  
  
"Her name is Giulietta. She's an old friend of mine." He answered without looking up. "A very old friend."  
  
Guni appeared from Shido's hair and looked at Giulietta. "Is she the one you said you had to save?" Guni asked. "The one you."  
  
"Yes this is she." Said Shido, cutting Guni off. Yayoi returned with a glass of blood. Handing it to Shido, she sat on his desk. Being awake for three days straight was finally getting to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Shido asked Yayoi. She nodded. Lifting Giulietta's head, Shido made her drink the blood. Giulietta's eyes shot open. Frightened, she moved away from Shido and sat with her legs drawn to her chest. Shido tried to calm her. She flinched and whimpered before moving away again.  
  
"Shido-san, I think she's scared of you." Riho said. Shido ignored Riho, keeping his gaze on Giulietta. She returned the gaze. Riho and Yayoi watched the two vampires stare at each other.  
  
*'Giulietta, I won't hurt you. Please calm down.' *  
  
*'Where's Cain?'*  
  
*'He's not here. You're safe here.' * Tears began to stream down her face. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, relieved that she hadn't been found by Cain yet. Shido placed a hand on her leg, it had been almost 300 years since he had seen her last. God only knew what happened when he left. It didn't matter now. Her nightmare, her suffering was over. She was safe with him, and he was going to protect her even if it killed him. Without warning, Giulietta threw herself into Shido's arms. There she cried freely.  
  
"I'm sorry Shido. I lost hope. I wasn't strong enough." She said between sobs. Shido held her tightly. It startled him at first. Giulietta never came to him freely, it felt different, felt right.  
  
"Shh." He said as he smoothed her ebony hair. "Don't say that little one. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have stayed until I could free us both."  
  
Shido released her and looked into her eyes. Giulietta smiled shyly a bit embarrassed at crying. Shido smiled back then spoke again. "You don't have to worry anymore little one. I will protect you, I promise."  
  
Giulietta nodded. She grabbed Shido's hands and held them. "No more promises, no more swears. I'll believe you without them." She said. She kissed Shido's cheek and rose. Riho watched in awe. She had never seen so much emotion in Shido's eyes before. Well not since he created her.  
  
'Their past together must have been a painful one.' She thought. But despite all that, something about Giulietta bothered her. It could be the jealousy talking or maybe her intuition. A vampire appears out of no where, and has Shido by the string. Riho knew that there was more to this story and she was going to find out. Some one had to know something about this woman. Who knows Shido's life could be at stake.  
  
A/N: Hmm.could this vampire be a danger? I have no clue yet. Although, she did have an intimate relationship with Cain. Could she.He... Oops! Well you have to see now don't ya. Review please. And I'll begin on the next one. -Dragon lord's knight 


	4. Reaquantancs, and Another Bomb Shell

Giulietta sat wearily in Shido's chair. Her nerves were shot. She had gotten away from her darkness only to end up exactly were she didn't want to be. In the arms of Shido. She wanted to get away from everything. Her past including Cain and Shido. But something inside her said it wasn't going to happen Riho sat next to the vampire and handed her a cup of tea.  
  
"Thank you." Giulietta said. She drank the hot liquid then spoke again. "So Shido this is you Heiress?" **(I had to think of something to call Riho in the Vampire hierarchy) Shido nodded. He leaned back against the window and sighed. Giulietta's presence was quite calming.  
  
"Uh.I know that this maybe rude." Riho said, as she twirled the end of her ponytail on her finger. "But could you maybe tell me what you did before you became a vampire?"  
  
Giulietta looked at Shido. They were both surprised by Riho's question. She looked at her tea. Going back to that time was painful in itself. There were so many things that she wanted to forget, so many things that had caused her and others she cared about pain. Riho watched the other vampire's eyes. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have asked her that question.  
  
"Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to."  
  
"No, no. It's not your fault." Giulietta said cutting the younger vampire off. "I was a pianist. Before I became a vampire." Riho nodded and smiled. Giulietta smiled back. Her features changed as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, no." She said  
  
"What?" Shido asked. Giulietta looked at him as she stood.  
  
"I'm late. I have to open my club before my workers start sending out the National Guard." She answered. Shido grabbed her arm.  
  
"Maybe someone should go with you." He said. She smiled.  
  
"It's alright. I'll be okay." Said Giulietta. She closed her eyes and mumbled a few words. A blue light appeared on the ground before her. The light faded to show a portal. Emerging from this portal was a man who seemed to be no older than Riho. His eyes were a pale gray and were partially hidden by his long blue hair. His black attire was of the old 1800's.  
  
"Milady, are you alright?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes Vercuil. I'm fine. It's a good thing I moved or I would be dead now." She answered. "You remember Shido."  
  
Vercuil turned and faced Shido. Narrowing his eyes, he bowed slightly. Shido nervously cleared his throat and returned the gesture.  
  
"This is Riho and Yayoi." Giulietta said. Vercuil respectfully kissed their hands in greeting.  
  
"Well now, I believe it's time we leave. The nightclub should have been open an hour ago." Giulietta said. "I'll see you guys later. Maybe you should come to the club. It'll be fun."  
  
"Sure." Said Shido.  
  
"Great! It's called Dark Shadows. Hope to see you there." She said. Vercuil removed his coat and placed it on her shoulders. Bowing, Vercuil left the room with Giulietta by his side.  
  
"Shido- san, we're going to a nightclub?!" Riho asked. Her voice dripping with excitement.  
  
"That's different of you Shido. Normally you would have to be coerced into going anywhere." Yayoi said. Shido rubbed his head. They were right. He never agreed to go anywhere most of the time. Maybe it was his fear of seeing Cain that stopped him. But what was so different this time?  
  
"It sounds interesting. Besides, we need a break." Shido said. "But if you guys don't want to go."  
  
"I'll warm the car." Yayoi said.  
  
"I got my coat" Riho chimed in. Shido smiled as he turned off the light and walked out the door.  
  
Giulietta walked into her apartment above her nightclub. Sighing, she changed into her club uniform and headed to the main floor. The club was bustling with customers. People dancing, drinking, and playing darts. The bar, however, was crowded as people received their drinks.  
  
"Ladies, why is the bar crowded?" Giulietta asked as she got behind the bar.  
  
"Sorry Giulietta. We have a newbie tonight." One of the girls said, as she pointed at a blonde girl struggling with the drinks. Giulietta pinned her hair up and grabbed a tray.  
  
"Okay ya'll. Go have some fun. I'll get you your drinks" Giulietta waved everyone away from the bar and began serving the drinks.  
  
Shido, Yayoi, and Riho entered the nightclub. The place was big. But there was something about the place that didn't feel right.  
  
"Shido, there are breeds here." Yayoi said.  
  
"I noticed." He replied. As Shido looked around, he caught sight of Giulietta as she was serving drinks. Her raven hair was pinned up in a loose bun showing a tattoo of a raven on the left side of her neck. She wore a black belly shirt, a ruby studded rose barbell in her navel, and very low cut leather pants. Shido couldn't help but stare. Her taste in provocative clothing hadn't changed after three-hundred years.  
  
Giulietta turned and looked at Shido and his party. Smiling she approached them.  
  
"So you made it" Giulietta said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose we did." Shido replied.  
  
"Well, sit. Can I get you guys a drink?"  
  
"I'll have a Electric Ice tea." Yayoi said.  
  
"Um.A coke." Riho said.  
  
"Come now Riho. You can have something with alcohol." Giulietta said.  
  
"But she's." Shido began to protest.  
  
"Shido she's immortal. She'll never get any older. Let her taste life." Said Giulietta, cutting him off. Shido didn't argue.  
  
"Ok" Riho said. "I'll have . anything."  
  
Giulietta laughed. "Well we don't have that. But I make a kick ass mudslide. How about that?"  
  
Riho nodded in agreement. "Don't tell me Shido. I know just what to get you. I'll be right back." Giulietta said. She left the table only to return two minutes later with drinks. Handing the others their drinks, she sat down. Slouching in the chair. Giulietta drank her Bloody Mary.  
  
"Shido, I'm surprised you came. Cain used to have to talk you into leaving the castle." She said. Shido was caught off guard by the remark and was turning beet red. Looking at his hands he realized that Giulietta was taking pleasure out of watching him squirm.  
  
"Things have changed. Little one" Shido said.  
  
"Really?" Giulietta asked mischievously.  
  
"Really." Shido answered. His eyes flashed yellow provoking her to say something else. Giulietta noticed the threat and grinned slyly.  
  
"I was just saying. No need to be offensive."  
  
"Wasn't being offensive. Little one." Shido said as he sipped his Blood Cherry Zinger. " What of the raven on you neck? Cain's signature bird."  
  
"I wanted a tattoo. And I got a bird." She replied venom dripping off of every word.  
  
Riho and Yayoi watched the fireworks fly, as the vampires shot insults at each other.  
  
"I wonder if they did this three- hundred years ago." Riho said to Yayoi.  
  
"No. I think this just started. They're playing a game. I think it's to see who has really changed." Yayoi replied.  
  
Shido and Giulietta continued with their game until someone caught Giulietta's eye. Shido froze. The scent of sandalwood filled the club. The scent was different but the same feeling of threat filled him. Giulietta looked out onto the dance floor. A man with blonde hair walked through the crowd. As if sensing her gaze, he looked at her.  
  
'Cain?' She thought to herself. She jumped from her seat and ran into the crowd. Standing in the middle of the dancing people, Giulietta searched for the mysterious blonde vampire. A hand snaked around her waist and she was pulled into a man's strong arms. He spun her around. Giulietta gasped. He looked exactly like Cain, all except his eyes. His eyes were brown almost red.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked. Giulietta couldn't answer, so she nodded. They danced as her mind was racing. Who was this vampire? And why did he resemble Cain? The son ended and he still held her in his arms. He wrapped a loose strand of her hair around his finger. "You're very beautiful." He said. His strong Transylvanian accent becoming more apparent.  
  
"Thank you." Giulietta replied. "If you'll excuse me. I have to get to work." The vampire tightened his grip as she tried to walk away.  
  
"Release me." She said. He tightened his grip again. Pressing her against his muscular body.  
  
"Release me now!" Giulietta growled. He laughed.  
  
"Now, now. That's no way to talk to your son. Is it mother?" He said. Giulietta's eyes widened. A son? She had a son? This wasn't making any sense. The man began to whisper something in Transylvanian.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" She asked. The room began to blur as the vampire continued to whisper. She was loosing focus and the room was slowly going black.  
  
"Vercuil." She said as she fainted. Vercuil appeared, catching Giulietta as she fell. Shido and the others followed the mysterious vampire, but lost him when he exited the club. They went back inside to check on Giulietta. Vercuil check her faint but beating pulse.  
  
"She's okay" he said to Shido. "She's asleep."  
  
"What happened?" Shido asked. Vercuil shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I heard her call and got here when she fainted. I need to get her upstairs. Go up the staircase on the far end of the nightclub. I'll meet you there." He said. Vercuil vanished as the others walked up the stairs. 


	5. Why She didn't Leave Shido POV

Riho, Yayoi, and I walked through the door at the top of the stairs. Giulietta's apartment was huge. It was more like a penthouse. I closed the door behind me and walked through the foyer. Vercuil was on the floor next to a sleeping Giulietta on the couch. I couldn't help thinking of how peaceful she looked sleep. I sat down in an arm chair adjacent to Vercuil and watched as he attempted to wake his friend.  
  
"How did this happen?" Vercuil asked. I leaned back in the chair and answered.  
  
"She was dancing with someone."  
  
"Who was he?" He growled. Vercuil was obviously irritated with my failure to protect Giulietta.  
  
"I'm not sure." I replied. Knowing that he wasn't going to stand for my answer. The truth was Vercuil didn't like me much. And who could blame him, I had caused scars on Giulietta that not even his magic could heal. I watched Riho as she walked and sat by Vercuil's side.  
  
"It is okay Vercuil- san. We're sorry for not watching her better. But she ran off after seeing the guy." Riho said to him as she placed a hand on his tense shoulder. I began to think about it. The guy had the power to put her to sleep. No night breed I knew of could accomplish that. Then it hit me. There was only one person I could think of that could do something like that.  
  
"Cain." I growled angrily. The scent of musk filled the room. He was here, watching, waiting to take one or both of us back. As Cain appeared, Vercuil pushed Riho behind him and stood. Cain bowed he head in greeting at Vercuil. He looked worriedly at Giulietta but stood motionless. I jumped from my seat, ready to intercept him. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Sit down my Shido. You will not attack me."  
  
"What makes you think that Cain?" I said behind gritted teeth. He stepped closer to me and spoke.  
  
"Because I can't have that. Now 'Sit'." Cain flung his hand and I returned to my seat. He kneeled by Giulietta and frowned. I blinked. Could he actually be worried about someone other than himself? Giulietta began to moan. She shifted her weight anxiously, as if someone was harming her.  
  
"What have you done to her Cain?" I asked. "Nothing. I did not do this." He answered never taking his eyes off of Giulietta. He placed a hand on her forehead. "She hasn't been feeding well. And it seems she was shot." Cain shot an evil look a Yayoi. I was growing impatient.  
  
"If you didn't do this Cain. Then who did?"  
  
Cain did not answer. He leaned closer to Giulietta and whispered something. She stopped moving and began to breathe deeply. I watched as Cain Bit his wrist and placed it over her mouth. Vercuil stood by Cain and spoke. What ever was said was not for me to hear. Cain turned toward me and spoke.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know who did this my Shido?"  
  
I nodded. Afraid I would say something to upset him. Cain was dangerous angry. Cain removed his wrist from Giulietta's mouth and rose.  
  
"Yes Shido, I have the power to put someone into a nightmarish slumber like the one that Giuli is in."  
  
I cringed when he said that. All those times my dreams got the best of me. It was Cain playing with my head. I shifted in the chair, this was getting a little bizarre. Cain continued.  
  
"There is. However, another vampire that can do the same." He looked at Giulietta. I almost thought I saw a tear. But I think it was my imagination.  
  
"He's our son. Sirius."  
  
The whole room was silent. Vercuil looked at the floor. He knew the whole time about this child. What else was hidden from me while I was with Cain.  
  
"You..Giulietta. A SON!" I said mostly in shock but in anger as well. I couldn't believe this was happening. Could that have been the reason why she didn't leave with me two- hundred years before? It would explain a lot. But how? Why? She hated him just as much as I did.  
  
"How? She would never..You raped her. It's the only explanation."  
  
"Do not pretend to hide the truth my Shido. You know better than anyone else that what I said is not a lie. You can feel it. Do not deny the truth my Shido."  
  
I couldn't take this. Placing my head in my hands, I thought.  
  
"Cain, perhaps it's time we tell Giuli about Sirius. I think he's after her." Vercuil said. Cain placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That. I leave to you." He said. Kneeling by Giulietta's side once again. Cain kissed her. "Forgive me love. For I cannot forgive myself."  
  
I looked up confused at his words. Did he really have feeling for Giulietta? I felt jealousy fill my emotions. But what was I jealous for? Cain's feelings for Giulietta? or the fact that they had a child?  
  
"Until the next time my Shido." Cain said and disappeared.  
  
A/N: Eh..This is kinda weird I know. But I had to explain the other guy didn't I? I'm writing the prequel to this so this chapter especially won't be that confusing...Stay tuned. 


	6. To End the Pain

A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to make this chapter a love scene, but since this is a PG-13 story, I can't. So here's the toned down version. If you want the other version, let me know... - Dragon Lord's Knight  
  
Shido leaned back in his seat. It had been almost an hour since Cain had shown up. The room was silent, Riho and Yayoi had gone home. Leaving Vercuil and Shido alone with Giulietta. So many thoughts ran though Shido's mind. His life in Cain's castle seemed to be more visible. Why didn't she tell him that night? What stopped her? Shido shook his head. Vercuil wiped Giulietta's brow. He looked over at an obviously emotionally fatigued Shido.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Shido nodded silently. He wasn't alright, and at this moment wasn't sure if he ever would be. Cain had again ruined his pursuit of peace. This time Cain did it by telling him of Giulietta's endeavors. Vercuil rose. Placing a hand on Shido's shoulder, he spoke.  
"She's sleeping more peacefully now. I leave her in your hands." He said. Vercuil walked away. "I am going to rest now. Giuli should wake at any moment."  
Shido watched Vercuil vanish in the hall. He then looked at the sleeping vampire on the couch. He couldn't help but think of what Cain had told them. Another vampire was out there and he was exactly like Cain if not worse.  
"How did this happen." He said. Giulietta moaned and opened her eyes. Sitting up, she looked around. Shido sighed. She was awake.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"You had a run in with a vampire. You passed out." Shido replied. Giulietta placed her feet on the floor. She placed a hand on her head and sighed.  
"I don't remember anything.." She said. "But I had this dream. I was in a dark room, and Cain was hung on the wall bleeding. You were there too."  
Shido sat by her. He placed an arm around her shoulders. "It was only a dream little one."  
Giulietta nodded. She couldn't remember why she could only remember the dream. What had happened in the night club? She leaned her head on Shido's shoulder. Shido flinched a bit. It felt weird to have her in his arms. But it felt right.so right. He wanted her. He wanted her to be in his arms forever.  
"Shido?" Giulietta said. Shido looked down at her. "What's wrong? I've never felt you this worried."  
Shido smiled. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just thinking about."  
Giulietta kissed him. The memory of a past passion, shot through their bodies as it did three-hundred years before. Shido gently leaned their bodies onto the couch, never breaking the kiss. Thoughts ran through is mind. For some reason he knew what she felt. She wanted her pain to end. He looked at her again and tried to ask her a question. Giulietta shook her head.  
"No questions. No words. Just feelings." She said. Giulietta kissed him again. Shido removed their clothes, and kissed her again. He heard her moan silently as he kissed her neck. The night didn't seem to last long enough for them. Giulietta held Shido against her. Kissing his brow, she fell asleep. Vercuil poked his head out the door of his room and smiled.  
"She'll finally sleep tonight." He whispered as he walked back into his room.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short, but it is a PG-13 entry. I have to also write the next chapter to I Will Give You the World. Cya round. 


	7. Ripples of Peace

_A/N: I am so sorry this took as long as it did. I didn't have the feeling to do it until now. Thanks to those that asked me to finish the next chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can. But here is the next chapter of 'What is Past Cannot be Changed'. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the other chapters. Dragonlord's Knight_

Giulietta stood silently at the window in her apartment. The sun was setting and Shido still hadn't woken up. She sighed and watched the colors of the sky change. Her mind still strained to remember what had happened the night before. She could remember the face of the man, who appearance to Cain was uncanny. She closed her eyes, trying to get his eyes out of her mind. There was something else bothering her though. She remembered hearing Cain's voice that night as well.

"Forgive me love. For I cannot forgive myself…" She whispered to herself. "What am I supposed to forgive you for Cain?"

Giulietta brushed her fingers across her lips. She could feel him, Cain had touched her again. She growled and continued to stare out the window. Shido opened his eyes. Smiling, he watched Giulietta. She was in his shirt, but that didn't matter at the moment. He rose and stood behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he spoke.

"How do you feel little one?"

"Fine... For the moment. I just hate not remembering things." She replied. Shido smiled.

"I haven't remembered a thing about my past before I became a vampire. You're one step ahead of me."

Giulietta smiled a bit. She leaned into him and sighed. She felt sorry for Shido but also envied him. How much she wished she could forget what happened in her past. Forget everything and never turn back to retrieved them. The void of anguish, vanishing, melting away comforted her. It always seemed as if these peaceful moments never lasted long enough. Even in the past. Her destiny was evident even then. If not to be alone, to be cursed with a love that had destroyed her completely. Neither she wanted, but she couldn't fight it forever. Her only prayer was that this moment lasted longer than the others did.

However, that brought her back to the past. How much of it she wanted to cherish for the rest of her damned life. A time when everything, although dangerous, was simple. How simple he made it. There was part of Shido that reminded her of him in those times. A time when he wasn't so possessive about his mates, a time when he wasn't complete crazed with what he was, what he had become. But Giulietta also knew that it would never be again. Dreams, wisps of air, but nothing of substance. As long as she could remember, Cain had changed. She remembered the night he took everything from her. The night he showed his true self to her. Now, all she could do was damn him for it.

"Hello…" A voice came from the front door as it opened. Pulling Giulietta from her trance and into her reality. She turned as Shido loosened his grip on her. Neither of them could speak as Riho stood in shock. What was going on? What happened? It took her a moment before everything set in. She had taken him from her. A woman that she had never seen, a siren from his past, had taken the one thing she needed away from her. Before Shido could speak, the girl was out of the room and out of the club. Everything was taken away from her in one night. And he promised…but what did promises mean anyway to a Vampire?

"Shido…"Giulietta whispered. She could feel Riho's pain. She had been there once before. For once, she regretted allowing him so close. No matter the hidden passions, she overstepped her bounds.

"I'm sorry little one…but…" Shido started.

Giulietta placed a finger to his lips and shook her head. "There is no reason to apologize. Go to her. She needs you more than I do now." The look in the other almost made cry. But this was more important than her safety. She loved him. "Don't worry for me. I'll be fine. Riho is more important than I am. You have a connection that I will never be granted again. Go."

There were no words from Shido. Just a nod and a small kiss as he threw what remaining clothes that were on the floor on and made his way out the door. What was he supposed to feel now? He had hurt the one person that he cared about for a woman from his dark past. But did he not love Giulietta as well? Even if he did, she had made it apparent that Riho was the one he needed over her. Maybe she was right. She had gone through more than him. Things he could not imagine enduring. She was right, she would be fine. Now was a time to take care of another that meant more to him than running from Cain. However, in the back of his mind, he had a feeling that his old friend wasn't as safe as she thought.

Giulietta lay unconscious in the arms of a blonde vampire. Her penthouse in shambles from the struggle against him. He had to admit she was strong. But in the end her strength could never amount to his. And it would never amount to his when he had his revenge. He would make her suffer for abandoning him as she had so many years ago. Mother's love indeed. Pushing a strand of her dark hair out of her face, he examined her.

"I understand why my father was entranced by you mother…"He whispered before kissing her brow lightly. "You are beautiful…it's a pity that you will suffer before you die…"

Looking out the window, he smiled to himself before vanishing into the darkness. His revenge was soon to pass.


	8. Delusions of Grandeur

"Riho wait…" Shido called after the fledgling vampire. He wasn't sure how exactly he was going to explain himself, but he had to try. The last thing in the world he wanted was for her to leave. It haunted his dreams. Turning someone as young as Riho never ended happily. To a point, he cursed Gullietta for coming back after so many years. None of this would have happened if she had never appeared.

Riho stopped running. More for herself than for Shido. She didn't want to her his explanation. What she had seen painted the picture well enough. He loved the other vampire that he had known centuries before here. Why though? It wasn't like she was any different. Cain had ruined their lives and Shido had saved them. However, Shido left other one to fend for herself. Left her to suffer Cain's torture. Or at least that was how Riho had pictured it. The young vampire lost her train of thought as familiar arms surrounded her.

"Riho please listen." The lavender haired vampire started. "I know what you saw, but there is more to it. Yes, I loved Gullietta once. A part of me always will. But she wasn't and never will be mine to love. Cain created her. Somewhere in his cruelty, he loved her. Just as I love you. Understand little one, I will die if you leave me. Even if you don't believe it…it's the truth. There is nothing in this world that is more important to me than you."

Riho felt herself relax. All the anger that she had felt towards him seemed to melt away with his words. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop the tears. Crying out of joy and frustration, she turned and hid against his body. Why didn't he say this sooner? The girl laughed at this thought and sighed.

"Shido-san, can we please go home?"

Shido smiled. "Of course. Giho is probably upset I left here there…" The younger vampire laughed as the elder led her to the car.  
_************************************************************************************************************************************************* _

_"Gullietta, I don't understand why you're upset. Please talk to me."  
__  
Gullietta curled further into her ball, hiding her face in the crimson sheets. Cain sighed and sat on the bed. He didn't understand. He hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't spoken to anyone much less fed since their son had died. He remembered that night. One of the hand maidens tore through the castle looking for him. Gullietta's cry could be heard clearly in the village below. The maids could do nothing to calm her. Not even sedatives would work. She swore Cain had taken and hid her child, but the maids had a different story.  
__  
They had found the child dead in his crib. His skin blue and jaundiced, as if someone had smothered him in his sleep. Quickly they gathered the remains and brought them to Cain. He mourned with Giulietta for months before vanishing again. In that time, the other vampire's hysteria became worse. No one was sure what hurt Cain more; the accusation of taking the child or the fact that she was killing herself to punish him._

_Cain placed a tired kiss on the other's shoulder and retired. He would get nowhere with her today, or ever it seemed. In the back of his mind, he thought about what Giulietta had said. She would never forgive him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. He wasn't there to protect their child. They both knew that she would never bear another again. There was something else that bothered him about the events that transpired. Something that made him think of his own mother. She had made a comment about the Golden Dawn when he spoke to her about Giulietta. 'The dawn comes sooner than expected.'  
_

"Cain! Cain! I must speak with you!"

Cain opened his eyes and drew back the curtains around his bed. The servants had closed the curtains on the windows to save him from exposure. In the middle of the room stood Vercuil, his pale grey eyes frantic as he fought to control himself.

"What is it?"

"Giuli…she's gone."

Cain got out of the bed and eyed him. There was one other time Vercuil looked this panicked. He was about to be burned then. The vampire frowned, pushing stray hair from his face. This man was a warlock. He could track and go to anyone or anything. Why come to a man that had been cast out of Giulietta's life?

"Then go to her. There is no use coming to me."

"I can't sense her Cain. I know you are the last person she would want me to come to…but you're the only one I knew that could get to her."

"Why do you say that? I found her after Shido did."

"And so did he…"

Cain was quiet. He knew of whom he spoke. How stupid could he have been? He should have taken the child when he knew what his mother was doing. But the loss of both of his creations sent him on a rampage that he could not control. Many begged for mercy, none were granted. Now, he could right past mistakes. Perhaps even regain his muse. Centuries may have made her cold, but he still loved her. Nodding, he approached Vercuil.

"We need all the help we can get. You must get Shido. He is the only one not tied to Sirius by blood."

"And where are you going?"

"To see my mother…Isis."

Vercuil blinked. So he was older than he thought. He never knew the queen of the vampires was the mother of this man. Nevertheless, it made sense. Nodding, Vercuil vanished, leaving Cain by himself.

"Enough of this game boy. Show yourself." Cain growled.

"Nice of you to acknowledge my presence…father." Sirius responded appearing behind him. "Grandmother always said you were weak. Caring so much for your unloyal abominations. That why you chased them? Because you presume you love them?"

"Silence boy! Remember who you're speaking to."

"I know who I'm speaking to father. And frankly, he is not worth respect."

"Just like my mother…I deserve more respect that you'll ever know. I gave you life."

Sirius sneered. "True father, you brought me into this world. But you never thought of what I was or could become. Grandmother showed me. All your pathetic life you have been searching for the Gold Dawn…and you created it."

"Don't flatter yourself boy. What other lies has my mother been telling you?"

"Lies?"Sirius laughed. "Now you're too modest father. It's true. It's the reason I was taken from mother. She would have poisoned my mind. I am the Gold Dawn. I was born of a mortal and an immortal."

"No child, you were born to vampires." Cain said as he nonchalantly sat down. "Weren't you told? Your beloved grandmother slit your mother's throat the night you were concieved. I changed your mother to save you both. She was no mortal, I can assure you of that. "

"No matter father…I am what was prophesized."

"Enough of this…Where is Giulietta?"

"Safe, for now. I need you in order to finish. But I will grant you the honor of going to her before I kill you."

"Take me to your mother boy."

Sirius nodded and turned away. As Cain rose, the whole room began to waiver and change. The older vampire hoped that Vercuil could get Shido to agree to follow. He didn't want to say that Sirius what he had spent his lifetime looking for, but Cain knew he was stronger than he wanted the younger to be. If Shido didn't come, as would be in his fashion, Cain knew he and Giulietta were dead. No one went up against the queen of the vampires or her blessed creatures and survived. He knew he would be no different.


End file.
